Access to actual eighteen hole golf courses is becoming limited by the popularity of the game. Access to famous courses made even more popular by TV broadcasts, and limited in many cases to members only, precludes average golfers from experiencing the famous courses of the world. Also, the average course is long enough to require expensive riding carts for all but the healthiest. However, practice driving ranges and putting greens exist in many areas, with the ranges marked in yards or meters such that the practicing golfer has an accurate measure of the distance his ball has been driven from the practice tee. The associated practice putting greens are of various contours, lengths and cup placement to test putting skills of golfers. The simple addition to the practice driving range of several "greens" indicated by flags located varying distances from the driving range tee area supplies the third component of the average golf course. The further addition of a simple computer of the game type with a video screen adapted to receive a plug-in program which programs the screen image to show various golf holes of a popular or famous golf course gives the practicing golfer right before him all of the elements necessary to measure his skills against a particular course for all eighteen holes.